


Morning Kisses

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Before sex, F/M, Fluff, Lots and lots of kisses, super fluff i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: It was uncharacteristic for Jacob to sleep in.  It was the delicate touch of soft kisses pressing against his cheeks and nose that woke him up this morning.





	Morning Kisses

It was uncharacteristic for Jacob to sleep in. When he did manage to get a wink of sleep, he was awake before the sun came up and determined to start the day when most would kill someone if they had to wake up that early. It was the delicate touch of soft kisses pressing against his cheeks and nose that woke him up well past his built-in alarm clock. It was a tenderness he knew all too well, the kind that made him sweet and vulnerable.

“ **Quit it or I’ll bite,** ” Jacob was poker-faced, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun.

“It’s a little too early for that, don’t you think?” you smiled against the corner of his lips, pressing a kiss against it before planting one on his lips. 

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and whined as he snaked his hand around your back and pulled you closer. “It’s never too early, kitten. Now, are you going to give me some real lovin’ or what?”

Before you could protest, as if you ever would, he was pulling you in for the real thing. A gentle and lazy morning kiss, limbs tangled together from the night before, your hums of content driving Jacob wild. His fingers pressing against your skin in an effort to pull you closer, and your hands doing the same.

“You slept well last night,” you mumbled before another sloppy kiss, “for once.”

“You tired me out last night, sweetheart,” followed by another. “Had to get my strength back.”

You grinned into the kiss and kissed him harder. The two of you stayed like that for a while, making no effort to get out of bed as your lips stayed together in a mischevious manner. Making out like some teenagers kissing underneath the bleachers. Jacob knows he’s supposed to be at the Veteran’s Center by now. Jacob knows he has people waiting on him. Jacob, however, couldn’t give less of a fuck at the moment.

“You’re bad for my moral obligations, you know,” Jacob started pressing soft kisses on the column of your neck, “you make it harder and harder to get out of bed in the morning.”

You giggled, melting into his touch like putty as you buried yourself into the nape of his neck as he continued to kiss you. “That’s not the only thing I’m making hard.”

Jacob smiled all teeth into your skin, planting one small but lingering kiss before stopping to catch his breath. Jumping on top of you now, he brushed your hair behind your ears, taking in your beauty. “My brother thinks you’re changing me, you know. He thinks I’ve gone soft on The Project ever since I met you.”

You frowned at that. “Does that scare you?”

Jacob shook his head and rested his hand on the side of your face. “No, sweetheart. The only thing that scares me is losing you. The only thing more important to me than The Project is you and he knows it. Joseph just doesn’t like it.”

_Good answer_. You pulled him in for another kiss, longer and deeper this time. Separating your lips from his, you mischievously smiled and said, “Joseph isn’t gonna like you staying in bed with me if he finds out, you know.”

“Let him find out,” he pressed his fingers soft but firmly against your neck, not enough to choke you hard but enough for your heart to race. “Nothing he says is going to stop me from ruining your pretty little insides before I go.”

“Hmmm. Is that a promise?”

“Oh, that’s a promise,” the kiss that followed was long-lasting. It was passionate and heated and the type of kiss that wasn’t just infectious, but it was addictive. “Shower with me?”

“But I already showered last night-” you smiled, realization dawning across your face.

Jacob smiled down at your moment of pureness. “You know, it’s kind of sexy when you pretend to act _innocent_ for me sometimes.”

“You mean a shower isn’t what you had in mind?”

“Not exactly.”

You bit down on your bottom lip in excitement. “Then absolutely.”


End file.
